Who's that girl?
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: It's basically a songfic with Hilary Duff's lyrics Don't kill me XD About Krad and Dark, yes, Omg it's another DarkXKrad fic. So read! o.o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sure the point of writing fanfiction is because you don't own the things you write about. ;; That's right, I don't own Hilary duff's lyrics either.

Yeah, that's right, I used Hilary Duff lyrics. ;; HAH! But, really, Don't mind that. XD I had to find something and it was the only set of lyrics that was perfect and maybe this just sucks, SUE ME! Okay.. really don't… because Wizu will hurt you. –Stands behind the Ninja Wizu.- oO;

So here goes….

_There were places we would go at midnight…._

There were secrets that nobody else would know… 

_There's a reason, but I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why…_

_I thought they all belonged to me…_

_ Krad's flash back. _

It was another usual night for the two angels, Sitting upon the museum roof, so high up and away from the world so late at night, away from the crazed family wars and Hatred. This was the only time they got to be free. Krad was seated comfortably in the darker haired thief's lap, the kaitou having his arms wrapped lovingly, almost possessively around the blonde, angel-like being. Dark broke the silence in whispered words, " Krad?…" He received an , of course, quiet answer from the lighter half, " Yes, Dark?" The thief continued in his whisper, " Do you love me..?" Krad had heard this many times, and by now had thought the thief just enjoyed hearing him say it, but really he didn't mind at all, " Yes, Dark, I love you.. More than anything in the world…" This earned him a nuzzle to the back of his neck causing a stifled purr from the blonde. The darker half's voice shifted from a whisper to a delighted, yet still low, tone, " Good… because I love you too…more than any jewel or diamond or any other art work." Krad couldn't help but smile to himself, loving to hear those three simple words from the thief.

End of Flashback.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one…_

_That you want…that has stolen my world…_

_Present_

There he found himself, sitting on the roof of the museum quietly. There was a slight breeze that blew through the already chilly night, lifting up strands of gold to seemingly dance about with them. The cold sent shivers through the angel's body every now and then, it was cold, he disliked the cold, usually that thief would be right there with him and pull him into a warm embrace… but not lately… no… he was alone on the roof with the perfect view he had wished he hadn't had of the nearby bench. Of course the darker haired male wasn't there with him, he was down there with that horrid Harada girl, eating ice cream and flirting with her. His expression shifted to a disgusted one as the thief yawned a bit, he could tell it was fake as the thief had several times done this to himself , and stretched his arms replacing one of them behind the girl, causing her to giggle. He didn't want to see this…he wanted to get up and just leave. Yet, he just stayed, feeling a slight sting in his chest everytime he recognized something Dark did that he had once done with him, kissing her cheek, nuzzling her neck. God, this was making him sick. He wasn't sure if it was just him or if was actually starting to feel ill. This hurt, too bad infact, but still he stayed, watching helplessly as his heart was shattered into a million fragile little pieces like the block of ice everyone believed it to be.

_It's not real, it's not right.. _

_It's my day, its my night…_

_By the way.. Who's that girl…_

_Living my life… _

_Present _

He didn't want to believe this anymore, golden cat-like eyes slipped shut, trying to keep the tears that stung his eyes from spilling as he blocked out the sight of his so called love expressing the same feeling towards another. Didn't he see him up here! Did he even care! No… That voice inside finally kicked in… Dark didn't see him up here, Dark wouldn't even care, he got what he wanted and was obviously happy. Thinking about it lead to other things, other questions ' Did he ever care, he lied to me...' That was it, a lie… the thief was a liar. He didn't mean it when he said he loved him or asked him multiple times if he thought the same thing or even the way he touched him, it was all a big joke…and he had fallen for it. Forcing the painful thoughts from his mind, he just wanted to scream. Why didn't he see this coming? Why was he so blind to the fact that he could never really give Dark what he wanted? This was too much to take in and accept.

_Seems like everything's the same around me.._

_Then I look again and everything has changed…_

_I'm not dreaming, So I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why…_

_She's everywhere I want to be…_

Finally, pulling himself away from his thoughts, he shifted his gaze back to the thief and that girl. He could feel the before mentioned tears spilling over now and trickling freely down his cheek, a few rolling down and dripping onto the roof with a soft splatter noise like the gentlest of rain fall. He continued to watch, tears still stinging his eyes, as the girl glanced around as if she had heard something that frightened her. Dark pulled her close in a warm and gentle comforting embrace, just like he had done to the blonde angel so many times when he was sad or angry and Krad recognized it, only to be hurt more as he could hear faint giggling from the Harada girl as if Dark had told a joke or said something funny to get her to feel better. This was familiar to the white winged angel as well. He couldn't stand the sight any longer, At this point he just wanted to shrink out of existance or go die somewhere… somewhere far away from that Baka kaitou that is.. because now.. now he could truly say he hated him.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one…_

_That you want…that has stolen my world…_

_It's not real, it's not right.. _

_It's my day, its my night…_

_By the way.. Who's that girl…_

_Living my life… _

_I'm the one who made you laugh…_

_Who made you feel and made you sad…_

_Present_

Watching a little longer only made him further hate the scene, he wanted more than anything to simply kill that pain that just kept growing larger every time that thief moved… scooted closer to that girl until… no. He wanted to just scream and run away, he could feel his nails digging into the skin on his arm as more tears spilled from those golden eyes and blood trailed down his arms from the wounds his nails had created . He kissed her. His purple haired thief.. had kissed her.. kissed her for the first time just like he once kissed him.

_I'm not sorry.._

_For what we did…_

_For who we were.._

_I'm not sorry, I'm not her…_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one…_

_That you want…that has stolen my world…_

_It's not real, it's not right.. _

_It's my day, its my night…_

_By the way.. Who's that girl…_

_Living my life… _

_Present_

He couldn't bear it anymore, getting to his feet as best he could on the roof, nearly stumbling and losing his balance. The tears streamed down his already stained cheeks, they were rather cold, and they stung. Never had he been forced to cry like this in his entire life, this was indeed, the worst pain he had and ever would have felt. He shot one last glare at the thief. For that moment, Dark had broken from his kiss with that girl and glanced up only to meet a hateful gaze he didn't even know was watching, at that moment, realizing what he did and just how very wrong he was…

End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dnangel. If I did. Well.. You don't want to know what it would be like. –Cough.-

And this time I didn't make it with Lyrics. For all those who liked it that way, Forgive me! o.o; Anyways, To the story! –Power fist.-

As Krad turned around to walk off, he spread his great white wings to jump off the roof , on which moments before he had seen something he would have been better off if he hadn't seen, into the cold, dark sky ruled by only by the night. Dark jumped up as well calling his rabbit, with to his aid as wings to quickly jet off after the emotionally damaged blonde. This action left the Harada girl in slight shock still sitting alone on the park bench. The thief tried to catch up with the blonde angel to no avail, seeing as where he had been faster on the ground, Krad was equally as fast in the air, forcing thoughts of hopelessness into his mind, but none the less he continued to pursue the other in hopes of apologizing. Dark knew he could apologize to Krad, but then again, What was apologizing to someone like Krad who would growl at him more than likely and tell him to go away or shut the hell up. He wouldn't be forgiven for the blonde may have looked like a beautiful angel of mercy but he carried with him no trace of such thing.

Soon Krad was out of sight, and Dark had no hopes of even trying anymore. Frustrated and angry with no other than himself, the thief made his way to the Niwa's home where he could perhaps sit down somewhere and think about what he had done and would wait for Krad to perhaps show up The chances of that? or the chance to go and look for him at creepy boy's place.

The days passed quickly and the wine eyed thief did nothing but sulk in the back of Daisuke's mind, which,of course, was starting to make the young red haired boy wonder what had happened to make Dark upset enough the point where he wouldn't even speak to him. Daisuke just decided to leave it alone until finally Dark stirred from his mind and took control randomly… " I will go and find him…" With that comment, it did not take the thief long to get out of the window and head towards Satoshi Hiwatari's apartment. Once landing at the door, Dark didn't even take the time to knock he kicked open the front door forcefully. The dark winged one found nothing there, which might have been odd, but then again, he didn't knock so it wasn't too unusual. This made him decide to check in the angel and his tamer's room for him, when he arrived at the door, this one too was closed. He kicked it open as he before had done to the front door even though he could hear Daisuke whimpering in the back of his mind about breaking an entry or whatever. The whimpering ceased immediately when the door was opened, Dark thought he was going to be sick from what he saw. There were bloodied white feathers strewn everywhere as if they had been torn out and thrown up in a rage, blood was flung over the walls and the floor in little splotches, and in the center of the room, leaned against the bed, was the blonde angel wings dropped down as far as they would go looking horrible. The angel's hair was littered with dry and fresh blood stains everywhere and wasn't in the neat tidy way he always kept it up, but worst of all there were rips and tears in his clothes to go along with the many cuts and scarred marks that were all along his body as was he sitting in the biggest puddle of blood on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and a knife in his hand that was laying on the floor. It was plain to see what had happened through the past few days that Krad had dissappeared and Satoshi had been missing from school… oh too obvious and it hurt Dark to know it was all his fault…

Thanks to all who Reviewed! 3

And yes, yes, I know it might be another Cliff hanger. I promise to write another chapter if wanted


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I made you all wait soooooo long. Forgive me again! ;; And I you want to be picky about the disclaimer look back on other chapters. Anyway…

When Dark realized what had happened, it took him a moment or so to register the scene completely. This couldn't be happening. Why did Krad do this? Why did he have to kiss Risa. It was all his fault and now reality of his actions had smacked him in the face. Hard. The darker angel could hear his lighter half's breathing coming in slow harshly drawn breaths when he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. " Krad!" The violet haired thief rushed to the angel's side, but just then Krad's hand moved from it's spot where it was supporting him on the ground to press the palm flat against Dark's chest in a weak attempt to push the thief away. As a result of this, there was no movement really on Dark's part, but Krad had managed to fall over once that supporting hand was moved only to be caught by Dark. By this time, the thief had fresh blood smeared on his clothes from the bloody palm and the light angel's crimson soaked clothing.

There was a few violent coughs from the blonde as he choked on blood flowing up from his throat, causing Dark's gaze to wander over the angel's form until he found the source of this, soon spotting an area on Krad's chest where he had been stabbed with something. Taken from the surroundings of the room, the wine-eyed boy could only think of two things that this could have been done with, the knife in the blonde's hand that was scarlet stained or possibly one of the many ,seemingly swallowed in a thick puddle of red, small pointed fragments from the shattered mirror that usually hung oh so neatly upon that normally pure white wall. There was a horrid feeling, as if all his breath had been captured in Dark's chest for a moment or so as he allowed his gaze to wander over the horrific scene once more. Tears flooded the thief's eyes and spilled out onto the floor as they rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't take this anymore, he was helpless, completely useless in this position, he didn't know what to do – what he could do – to help this being that he so loved, now. Suddenly a wave of shock and panic shot through the thief's body as he thought about what would happen if he failed to get the angel help… but who could he go to for help? Not the hospital certainly! He could feel Krad's body going limp in his hold now. The possibilities of Krad dying and what would happen were now flashing rapidly in his mind like a soundless old movie without coloring.

Suddenly, a hand move from the form he was currently holding, it was the earlier hand that had tried to push him away. Instead, however, the hand was placed ever so lightly upon his cheek and he could feel the now cold blood from the hand stick to his face as it was starting to dry, but didn't care. This meant his angel was alive and that was all that mattered to him in that very moment. Next came what the blonde wanted from him. A few fingers from the hand slid lightly over his face. Dark couldn't help but lean down and capture the other's lips in a soft kiss, yet soon after he pulled away, his eyes wide. He then noticed that demented smirk crossing Krad's features…he had been tricked, the blonde aticipating his move before he made it. Now, the price was to be his life. The truth was, Krad had drank poison and was going to die either way, that moment when Dark pressed his lips to Krad's he had been poisoned as well as was meant to happen. They were to die now. Together, just as the deranged angel wanted it to be.

The end.


End file.
